My 5th of November Reminder
by ilovejacksparrow121
Summary: ‘He haunts me yet he still loves me. He's still there, he's still alive. At least I think..’


**Title:** My 5th of November Reminder

**Summary:** 'He haunts me yet he still loves me. He's still there, he's still alive. At least I think..'

**A/N:** The one shot is placed five years after the film. It's probably confusing which I apologize for.

I wake as the birds sing their fitful song, bursting their chunes out of their little golden beaks. This is another day that I've awoken to find that the dreams I have experiences are ones that I've had before.

He haunts me yet he still loves me. He's still there, he's still alive. At least I think. I cannot be certain fore I am not a teller of ghosts, or some other that is able to tell whether ghosts exists or whether sprits roam. I am just me.

The last five years have changed me, more than I can imagine. For one; I said to myself that me, Evey Hammond, would never even dream to think of another man, let alone give myself to him or allow him to place a ring upon my martial finger. Of course, I let my instincts get the better of me and here I am, with a engagement ring upon my finger and a six month old fetus inside of me. How unexpected life is.

I met Colin at my new job. Keeping out of the public's eye, I chose my next career as a waitress. Serving eggy in the basket has always been memorable, ever since I first received my own when V first cooked it for me.

I've grown my hair back to its original length, if not longer and dyed it a darker colour, slightly varying from its original colour. Colin said he liked it, so it stayed that way.

We got a two-storey house together. I still own V's place, it gives me the shivers just to think about it. I've never been back there since the eve of his revolution, and I don't plan to either. Too many memories begin choke up tears as they have done now.

The dreams are consistent and have awoken me at 12am on the dot every night for the past fortnight. The same voice ''November the 5th. Meet me at Big Ben that existed five years ago. You know where'' The same gust of wind, pulling me closer to this unidentified villain, codename V. And then as soon as he attempts to lift up his mask, the dreams over. I wake with sweat pouring down from my skin, my nails clasped into my pillow, shredding loose feathers into the air.

Today is the 4th November, 8.30pm. This time, five years ago I would of been dancing with the man whom keeps reappearing in my dreams, whom keeps spilling his love for me. Him whom is dead, and I will never see again. But, just so I prove myself wrong, I will turn up at the ground where Big Ben was at 12.00am. Dead on the dot.

----

The wind hits north and let's off a gentle breeze along the River Thames of London. Evey stands in the position she did five years ago. Waiting, only daring to look around to see if her hero ever did manage to keep his promise and meet her here.

She checks her watch. It reads: 12.01am. He's late. She speaks through gritted teeth.

Soon enough, she feels a slight touch behind her. It is not wind and it certainly isn't a finger man on high alert. She turns.

_It's you._ She thinks, her eyes scattering across V's masked face.

_Yes._ He whispers.

''I thought. It's impossible'' She speaks, this time aloud.

''I know. Just appreciate the time we have. It's all we can do'' His eyes wonder across her waist line.

''Congratulations is in order I say'' He says, his voice as soft as silk.

Evey had forgot. Forgotten that her little son or daughter actually existed. Though guilt wrapped her, she continued talking.

''Thank you. It's not what I wanted. Colin you see, he always want--'' She was cut off short by a gloved finger upon her lips.

''Ssh. No need to explain. I realise you've moved on Evey. I respect that.'' He asserted his gaze to her eyes and removed his finger from her lips.

She smiled, no words needed.

''How long do you have?'' She asked her heart poundering. It was beginning to get cold as November mornings always were. Cold, brittle and depressing.

''Not enough,'' He replied, ''I just..needed to see you again Evey. To see if you were okay..''

''I understand. I've missed you so much. No matter where I look, you just seem to creep up on me'' Evey was beginning to cry. She held the tears as hard as she can.

Picking at her fingers was a habit. V ripped them apart and looked down at her (being nearly a foot taller).

Evey, not sure were this was going, pulled her arms around V into a strong embrace. V accepted it and cuddled her back.

''I missed you too.'' He spoke. ''But time is ticking, I must go. I don't want to..but I have to''

''I know, I know'' Evey said, nodding her head. ''But before you go, let me do this'' Before V had time to turn away, she pulled her arms around his neck and tip-toed so she was able to reach him. Though kissing a mask wasn't the best thing she had ever done, it was the only thing she could do to show that she still hadn't forgotten him.

It lasted less than a minute, but every second counted.

''Thank you so much Evey. Thank you. Next year will be different. I promise.''

_The End._


End file.
